


I Kneed You

by BatmanThe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Injured Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanThe/pseuds/BatmanThe
Summary: Found this random forgotten fic on my hard drive.AU Sam has a knee injury, Gabriel is his physiotherapist. They grow fond of each other during Sam's recovery.





	I Kneed You

Gabriel gently helped Sam drop onto the seat of the swing.

“That good?” Gabriel asked, once Sam had had time to shimmy into a comfortable position.

“About as good as plastic swings meant for children can feel on a grown man’s ass.” Gabriel had decided to have their physio session at a local park today, as the sun had been shining brightly, and Sam had been in good condition. And so, this morning, Gabriel had assisted his patient in half hobbling, half limping down the block to the children’s park. The journey had taken them nearly half an hour (a trip that would normally take fewer than ten minutes), and Sam was pleased to finally rest.

“Well, the good news is that you’re nearly completely healed. We just need to fine tune everything now. You know, and actually get you walking like a normal person.” Sam laughed.

“Damn, I was hoping the limp would make me more memorable.” Gabriel sat down on the ground By Sam’s swing with a smile.

“You’re plenty memorable as you are.” His phrase had come out unintentionally fond, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. Sam glanced at his doctor curiously, but didn’t say anything. Gabriel placed his hand lightly on Sam’s injured knee. “Can you try swinging your knee a little?”

Sam followed his orders, and save for a few twitches of the mouth, he seemed unaffected by the activity.

“It just kinda feels... scrapey? If that makes sense.”

“It doesn’t, but I understand. It’s going to take a while before your knee remembers how it’s supposed to move.” Gabriel slowly rubbed his palm against Sam’s knee cap, then changed the motion so that he was cupping the side of his knee. “Try again? Slower.”

Sam stared into his doctor’s hair as he repeated the motion. Sometimes, Sam just wanted to grab a handful of the other man’s golden strands. He bet it would be silky, and he could just tell there wouldn't be any knots in it. Sam wondered kind of shampoo he would smell if he nuzzled the nape of the shorter man’s neck. “Can I feel your hair?”

Gabriel’s head flicked up, a grin painted on his features. “What?”  
“Um.” Sam’s eyebrows knit together. He hadn’t really meant to say anything. “It just looks nice.”

“Sure. Have at it.” Gabriel gave a little shrug. Sam’s hand descended on him and rested for a moment on top of his head. In the next moment, he was collecting a pigtail of hair, and moving his hand away, allowing the strands to slip out of his grasp. Feeling the moment was too cheesy, Sam went back and ruffled Gabriel’s hair.

“It _is_ nice.” The doctor rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, okay. Now, back to the physiotherapy.” Over the course of the next hour, Gabriel held and positioned sam’s knee in many different ways, taking note of the positions which felt the least “scrapey” to his patient. After Gabriel was done his work, he took a seat on the swing adjacent to Sam.  
“So. I’ve been trying not to ask, but you’ve got to tell me; how did you bust your knee?”

“I.. Well.. There’s this really nice little girl that lives with her mom in my apartment complex. She has this cat, but he’s got a bad habit of climbing up things. She couldn’t get her cat out of the tree in front of the building, so she came and got me. I guess you can figure out how the rest of the story went. Humans don’t belong in trees.” Gabriel began to giggle at the end of his story, and after a moment of hesitation, Sam joined in.

“So,” Gabriel tried to stifle his chuckles. “Is the cat okay?”  
\--

“So it looks like next week will be our last session. We’re pretty much all done here. There isn’t much that I can do from this point in terms of helping your condition, as you are already, essentially, fixed.:  
Sam’s eyebrows scrunched together and pulled down on his face.  
“Oh Cool. That’s great.” Sam hadn’t considered what would happen when his treatment would reach the end of its lifespan; he’d like to think that Gabriel and him had become good friends over the past month and a half. Close enough that they could share flirty banter while getting work done. Perhaps that was how Gabriel acted with all his patients. Perhaps, Sam wasn’t special in any way to the man, just another customer whose face would soon be forgotten. Either way, Sam knew that he had no real excuse to see the man after their last therapy session ran its course.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah super abrupt ending. I vaguely remember writing chapters before and after this one, but I suppose they've been lost to time. If there's interest, I might start rewriting it into a full fic. 
> 
> Any feedback appreciated :)


End file.
